The present invention is directed to a vehicle security system, and more particularly to a vehicle security system having the ability to transmit an alarm signal to a central monitoring station without alerting intruders.
Vehicle security systems are useful in preventing theft of vehicles, and in some cases in bringing to justice the criminals who steal vehicles. However, most vehicle security systems lack the capability of protecting the vehicle owner and passenger from harm in the event they are present at the vehicle during a theft. This situation is commonly called a "car-jacking". In particular, the owner of a vehicle faces a potentially life-threatening situation when he/she has just entered the vehicle and has not yet started the ignition when an attacker approaches. The attacker may either oust the owner from the driver's seat, steal the owner's keys and drive away with the vehicle, or may force the owner to stay in the vehicle and drive away under threat of serious bodily harm.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle security system which is capable of detecting when a vehicle is being "car-jacked" in such a way so as not to alert the attacker, but to alert police authorities who can attempt to rescue the vehicle owner and passengers from the attacker.